Surveys start ALL evil
by psychicfiredemoness
Summary: The guys and two of their friends get stuck in a school after getting a survey but when strange things begin to happen...Sorry I couldn't think of anything else. Please R&R.
1. Survey!

Psychicfiredemoness: Hello everyone. /in teacher uniform thing with skirt, vest, and tie thingy…/

Yusuke: I have a bad feeling about this.

Sapphire: Yep.

Hiei: Hn

All: /look at him/

Hiei: What?

Psychic: Well Yusuke was actually right you guys get to take a school survey, just like I had to today bwahaha! Please enjoy I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1 The hell survey (Beware of randomness)

"Detective why the hell are we here?" Hiei asked as he and the other Spirit Detectives were in the auditorium of Yusuke's school.

"I thought you guys told me to some!" Yusuke replied holding up a note written in cursive.

Just then all four doors closed. And there was maniacal laughter heard. They just sweat dropped.

"What!?" a blonde blue eyed girl that was shorter then Hiei yelled coming out from behind the stage curtains.

"Why are we here Scorch?' Yusuke asked, "it's a Saturday!"

"Because you sirs are going to take a survey to see how shallow you really are damnit! That's why," she replied snapping her fingers.

The stage curtains opened to reveal four desks in a square formation.

"You have some serious issues man," Yusuke said

"So what the hell's your point I have damn issues you have issues he has issues we all have god forsaken stupid ass damn issues deal with it!" she said.

"You can't be serious about those surveys Scorch," Kurama said sweating.

"Yep!" she replied punching the air.

"You're going to pay for this," Hiei said unsheathing his katana.

"Uh," she said, "security!"

Four school security guards then ran in and beat his with night sticks then left.

"The surveys are on the desks along with three pencils and an eraser," she said, "now I take my leave!"

A rope ladder fell from a sky light by the east exit. She ran and jumped at it making it along with her hit the wall. Then she was pulled up by god knows who.

"Where all doomed," Yusuke said as Hiei finally got up.

They all went to separate desks.

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Sorry it was short and stupid.

Sapphire: Yep.

Psychic: Shut up!

Alex: You shut up!

Scorch: No you shut up!

Hiei: Don't yell at her.

Scorch: Why do you care?!

Psychic: Read the princess and the protector.

Scorch, Hiei, and Alex: Stay out of this!

Psychic: Baka's. Anyway please review, I need survey questions, I'll think of answers to use but I need questions please!


	2. New guest

Psychicfiredemoness: Well thanks for the three reviews everyone. And Hitokiri Battousai thanks for the question but keep in mind these are fill in the bubble questions, but still thanks.

Hiei: Baka.

Psychic: You'll pay for that.

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

"Kurama what's the answer to number one?" Kuwabara asked looking at the fox's paper.

"It's a survey stupid!" Yusuke yelled, looking at Hiei's paper and got a face full of bandaged fist.

"Fool detective," Hiei replied tapping his pencil on the desk.

Just then Scorch fell through the roof. The guys got little dot eyes.

"Stupid!" Scorch yelled at the room which had a large board put over the rather large hole.

"Uh what the hell just happened?" Yusuke asked.

"Koenma's making us take the stupid ass survey too!" Scorch shouted at the ceiling.

When they all looked back at the stage there was another desk. They all sweat dropped. Glaring and cussing Scorch took a seat. Then a loud speaker went of.

"First question, did you eat breakfast this morning?" it was Koenma.

There was a silence.

"Answer the question!" he yelled.

"No!" Yusuke yelled.

"I meant on the scantron!" he screamed.

Yusuke answered 2. No, as did Scorch, Hiei and Kuwabara. Kurama answered 1. Yes.

"There ya happy now toddler!?" Yusuke yelled in a pissed as hell tone.

"Answer the rest of them!" Koenma ordered, "Second question. What is your favorite color?"

Yusuke answered 4. Green. Kuwabara answered 5. Blue. Kurama answered 1. Red. Hiei answered 7. Black. And Scorch answered 9. Pink. Yusuke looked at her test and started laughing his ass off.

"What!?" she yelled.

"You like pink?" he laughed.

She twitched.

"That's funny I thought she liked black," Kuwabara interjected.

"I do, I just prefer pink," she glared punching Yusuke.

"Next," Koenma said, "how do you dress?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara both answered 6. Punk. Kurama answered 2. Gentleman. Hiei answered 3. Black/Goth. And Scorch answered 7. Casual.

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: That's all she wrote, for now.

Hiei: Fool.

Psychic: Bitch.

Hiei: Were you calling _me_ that? /glares/

Psychic: Why yes, yes I was. Anyway I still need more questions to ask them. And what the hell does Ja ne mean!?


	3. Freedom!

Psychic: Dear all readers thank you for explaining ja ne.

Hiei: Hn baka.

Psychic: Shut up bastard.

Hiei: Why don't you shut up you bitch.

Psychic: Go down to a kwama mine! Then we'll see who has the upper hand!

Hiei: That made no sense.

Psychic: I don't care! And crazy-punk-gurl, thank you for the idea! I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 3

"Next question, have you ever drunken an alcoholic beverage?" Koenma asked.

All but Yusuke bubbled in 2. No.

"Next, what if you were in a bar, but were too young to drink and didn't have a fake I.D.?" Koenma said.

Yusuke filled in 1. Steal the booze. Kuwabara put 3. I'd leave as did Kurama and Hiei. Scorch answered 2. Why would I be in a bar?

"What is the basis of a good relationship?" Koenma stated.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara all answered 1. Common interests. Scorch and Hiei put 8. Why would I be in a relationship?

"Alright you all get a ten minute recess for a snack and bathroom break," Koenma said.

An ogre walked through one of the exits with a cardboard box of animal cracker bags. He threw five to each of them and Hiei being the jackass he is caught all five of Scorch's bags. (Since my friend was bitching about this no offense to her, I don't own that part. /Glares at friend/)

"Give 'um here!" she ordered jumping up trying to get them from the slightly taller fire demon.

"Hn," he replied eating them.

After eating the ten small bags of crackers he threw the wrappers at her then sat in his desk.

"Alright screw this! I'm going to a vending machine!" she yelled opening an exit door and started walking out.

"Scorch wait!" Kurama yelled.

"What!?" she fumed catching the door.

"Don't you realize what you just did?" he asked.

She paused and looked at the door.

"Hey they were never locked!" she concluded.

"Cool now we can get out of here!" Yusuke proclaimed.

"Well bye everyone," Scorch said walking out and letting the door close.

The four just looked at each other and then ran to the doors.

"It's stuck," Yusuke said tugging at the handle, "Scorch let us out!"

"Up yours Yusuke!" she said from the other side of the door.

Yusuke growled and kicked the door and there was a 'thump' on the other side. He then wrenched the door open and went out followed by the other three.

"Oh you guys suck," Scorch glared standing up, "and Yusuke you would've held the door too so don't try lecturing me."

Yusuke laughed rubbing the back of his head. The auditorium door then slammed shut. The five just blinked.

"Okay so now we're stuck in the school," Kuwabara said.

"Baka! We already were!" Scorch snapped.

"No we were stuck in the auditorium," he said.

"The auditorium's part of the school stupid!" Yusuke yelled.

-End chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well that was fun.

Hiei: No it wasn't.

Sapphire: What are you two talking about?

Psychic: Hiei went into the Kwama mine. And got poisoned by a Kwama warrior.

Hiei: Shut up shojo.

Yukina: /healing Hiei/

Psychic: It was your own fault with the, 'oh look at me I'm the great Dragon Wielder that is full of himself so I'm gonna go kill the Kwama Queen and steal anything of remote value'.

Scorch: You play Morrowind too much. (Don't own)

Psychic: So that game kicks major ass.

Sapphire: Stop killing the commoners.

Psychic: Never! Please review people I need suggestion for what to happen now that they've left the Multi Purpose Room…thingy.


	4. Scorch vs the vending machine & plans

Psychicfiredemoness: Thanks for the reviews people.

Hiei: Yes.

Psychic: What do ya know Hiei can be agreeable.

Sapphire: Sure…

Psychic: Right…

Hiei: Hn…

Yusuke: …

Psychic: Enough of that!

Hiei: Hn…

Psychic: Quite it Hiei! I own nothing!

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4

"Kay so what do we do?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know wander around aimlessly until we find a phone and can call the cops or something?" Scorch guessed.

"I refuse to be helped by some humans," Hiei said.

"Fine bye you guys I'll send a rescue team in a couple of days," Scorch said walking away and taking a corner.

"Should we follow her?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hey any of you guys got a dollar?!" they heard her scream.

They followed the sound to see that Scorch had found the teachers lounge in which was three vending machines, a coffee machine, a soda machine, two tables surrounded by chairs, and a sofa.

"Since when are teacher lounges so cushy?" Yusuke asked putting a dollar into a vending machine.

Scorch quickly pushed the buttons for a bag of M&M's.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled, "That was my money!" He then hit her head.

The candy stopped short. She then started hitting the evil machine and then slid of it because the candy wouldn't shake loose. The others looked at her strangely. Then Hiei just punched the machine getting the glass to brake all over the place.

"You are a sad excuse of a fire demon," he stated.

"I know!" she said perking up and grabbing everything out of the machine and putting it on a table.

Yusuke reached for something and she hissed.

"No it's mine!" she glared.

Yusuke hit her and grabbed a bag of chips.

"You jackass!" she said rubbing her now red forehead.

"Whatever," he replied as the others took something or other from the table.

"You guys all suck," Scorch said eating her precious bag of M&M's.

Scorch then saw a portable white board. Then started writing on it.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked eating some pretzels.

"Planning my defense! See first we go here then after commandeering the weaponry we move out and head towards sector G. Then we return to home base to have our lead scientist concoct a potion of mass destruction. _Then_ we make our escape!" Scorch said in some sort of code.

"Shojo," Hiei started.

"Yes Hiei?" she asked politely.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" he screamed at her.

"What do you think I'm talking about?" she growled as though her psycho code was understandable.

They all looked at her and she sighed.

"Don't you guys know anything?" she asked, "We move out to the science buildings and take whatever we can, bring back whatever we can then have Kurama a.k.a. the lead scientist make something to blow the doors off the damn hinges because this apparently doesn't work."

She then put her hand to the door leading outside the school and it glowed red but didn't melt.

"Ah, good point, I guess," Yusuke said.

"But first I need to find the security cabinet," she sighed.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"To cover more ground, there's supposed to be walkie-talkies in it," she said, "So who's coming with me?"

They stayed silent.

"Fine poor defenseless ole me will go out all alone, by myself and if some crazed killer/rapist just happens to be here I'll know who to blame," she said pitifully. (Wow, she lays it on pretty thick don't she? Oh and if there is a slash during dialogue then they said slash, get it?)

Then there was a knock at the door. The four boys looked at Scorch.

"Hey let me in," came a gruff voice.

"Here take her!" Yusuke yelled throwing Scorch out the door and onto a Hispanic girl his height with black hair in a low pony-tail that was extremely long and she had ice blue eyes, "oh sorry Sapphire."

"No problem," she replied in her normal voice with swirly eyes and got off her shorter friend, "you okay?"

"Fine. Hey wait! How the hell'd you get in!?" Scorch asked getting up.

"It's weird, Koenma called me to his office and next thing I know I'm falling through a portal and ended up here," Sapphire answered.

They walked back into the lounge and Sapphire grabbed all 16 bags of Hot Cheetos then started eating them contently.

"Now all of us are stuck here, damnit!" Scorch growled writing up a new plan.

"What cha doin' ?" Sapphire asked.

"You shall now be known as Blue Falcon, and _that_ shall be your code name!" Scorch said, "I shall be…"

"Short Psycho! All in favor?" Yusuke interrupted.

They all raised their hands getting the blonde to sweat drop.

"Fine, Hiei's code name id Black Dragon, for obvious reasons," she continued.

-End Chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: That's the longest I've written for this thing.

Sapphire: Cool. And to correct something from an earlier time I say 'Ah hell no'. Not 'Oh hell no'. Just clearing that up.

Psychic: I said I was sorry!

Sapphire: So?

Psychic: You do know that means yes in Japanese also? Along with 'hai'.

Sapphire: Hehehe.

Psychic: So I'll just say we agreed and it's over.

Kayori: Psycho.

Psychic: No 'psychic' there's a slight difference in my case.

Others: O.o

Psychic: /laughs like a psycho/ Well please review, I need code names for Kurama, he shalln't be fox boy, and still for Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Scorch: Yep.

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: Baka. Well please review.


	5. HaHaHaHa

Psychicfiredemoness: /beating up stupid kid in her Algebra A class. Throws him/ That's what ya get for putting tape in my hair bitch!

Hiei: Idiot.

Psychic: Oh and what if someone put tape in _your_ hair?!

Hiei: …

Psychic: That's what I thought!

Sapphire: Psycho.

Psychic: Thanks.

Alex: Oh and with the help of peoples who's names are innocent, she's come up with some new code names, so she thanks you for the deepest part of here heart.

Yusuke: She has a heart?

Psychic: Uh yeah. I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 5

"Yusuke shall be Gelly Belly! Cause of all of the gel that's seeped into his brain." Scorch continued, "Kuwabara is now numbskull cause he's an idiot, and Kurama will be The Fox Bandit."

"That sounds like he steals foxes," Yusuke said.

"So?" Scorch asked, "Now to the supply closest thingy!"

They stared at her.

"Oh fine!" she growled and left the room.

The others looked at each other, shrugged and followed her.

They walked for about a half hour until they reached a small closest. Scorch pulled on the handle. It remained closed. So being temperamental she melted the handle. Inside were a set of ten walkie-talkies. She handed them out over her shoulder.

"Okay set them to channel four," she said.

They all set them, or at least tried to. Hiei had Kurama set his.

"Hey what are you kids doing!?" came a gruff voice.

They turned to see four burly security guards and they were running towards them.

"Run!" Kuwabara yelled running away.

The others followed suit taking different hallways.

-5 minutes later-

"Why are they only following me!?" Scorch cried to no one in general as all four guards chased her.

Aha! There was a side closet nearby! She dove into it (Not literally and my friend kinda helped me with this part so thanks…ya'll) and slammed it shut. She heard breathing and turned to see red eyes. (Hm, wonder who it could be. /sarcastic/) Then she screamed bloody murder. But Hiei slapped a hand over her mouth.

"You too loud baka shojo," he stated removing his hand.

Footsteps were heard retreating outside the door. She peeked out of the closet.

"Well see ya, hey wait! Why were _you _of all people hiding in a closet?" she asked stepping out of the closet.

"I thought it lead outside," he replied coolly and hit her for cracking up at his ignorance.

"Creep," she muttered and pulled out the walkie-talkie, "Hello Blue Falcon come in over."

"Scorch, ur I mean short psycho, is that you?" Sapphire asked on the other end.

"Yes it's me where are you?" Scorch asked, "Over."

"Stop saying over!"

"Ha! Now you said it! Over."

"You made me say it!"

"No I didn't! Over."

"…"

"Where are you? Over."

"…"

"Where damnit!?"

"Ha! You didn't say-"

"Over."

"I'm in the damn cafeteria!"

"K. Take the north exit and start heading east, then stop at the fifth door on your right. If you can tell the guys, do you copy over?

"Yeah, yeah."

"Over and out."

"Why the hell were you speaking like that?" Hiei asked.

"It's code Black Dragon, it's all code," she said running before he could hit her for the code name.

-37 minutes later-

"Hiya Sapphire!" Scorch said.

"Hiya Scorch!" Sapphire replied. (I think something like that happened once.)

"Uh what room is this?" Sapphire asked.

"The computer lab. Now to send e-mails to my arch-enemies!" Scorch said opening the door to the 45 computer room.

"Hey guys wait up!" Yusuke called.

He and the other three came running over and Hiei got to hit Scorch. They blinked and walked in. Scorch sat a computer and started it up. Sapphire for some reason was destroying all the computers.

"What the hell is that sound?" Scorch asked turning in the chair as she heard a faint laughing sound.

"You hear it too?" Sapphire asked mid killing of computer.

"It sounds like laughter," Kurama stated. (I'd like to also that my friend for this part, and it's cause of his good hearing)

"I don't hear anything," Yusuke said.

"Me neither," Kuwabara said.

Hiei shook his head no. And Sapphire went back to computer smashing she was about to destroy the last one, which Scorch was at but the guys held her off.

"Alright message se-" Scorch started but the computer shut off.

"See it's evil!" Sapphire proclaimed.

The screen then turned on and it had red eyes and a mouth. (Sorta like the kinds you can make on the keyboard.)

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!" the computer laughed in a mechanical voice, "Scorch has caused a system malfunction, destroy her! Sapphire has caused 5000 virus destroy her, destroy her!"

Sapphire then killed that computer in a rather violent manner.

"Well there goes our way out," Yusuke concluded.

-End chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well that's all I got so deal with it.

Hiei: Baka.

Psychic: Yes, yes you are.

Hiei: I meant you and you know it.

Psychic: So? Please review.


	6. Queer happenings

Psychicfiredemoness: Well this time I'm updating that one story.

Hiei: Huh?

Sapphire: Eh?

Psychic: Both of you shut up!

Sapphire: Party!

Alex: Yay!

Guys:…

Psychic: Whatever man, but tomorrow is the last day of school for three weeks so many updates!

Hiei: /shivers at the thought/

Alex: /turns blue/

Sapphire and Kayori: /cracking up/

Alex and Hiei: /red/ Shut up!

Psychic: Well I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 6

"Well now what?" Scorch asked.

"Perhaps we should split up to cover more ground," Kurama suggested.

"Good idea, bye," Scorch said beginning to leave but Yusuke grabbed her pony tail.

"Oh no ya don't," he said.

"Bitch," she growled sitting back down.

"Alright who goes with whom?" Kuwabara asked trying to sound some what intelligent.

"How about you and Yusuke, Sapphire and Scorch, and Hiei and I are all in teams?" Kurama asked.

They all shrugged.

"Alright, we'll start in the kitchens, Gelly belly and numbskull get the gym and you two can get the library," Scorch stated.

"Right," Yusuke said, "come on numbskull."

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled and the two boys left.

Then the two demons left.

"Uh where are the kitchens?" Sapphire asked. (Sapph I'm really sorry but I forgot what you told me to make you say)

Scorch fell over at that.

"They're in the back of the school!" Scorch snapped.

"Oh yeah!" Sapphire replied.

Scorch twitched and the two went of with Scorch muttering about baka hanyou's.

-Yusuke and Kuwabara-

"Well there's nothing here," Yusuke stated in the empty gym.

"Where to next then?" Kuwabara asked.

"How bout the girls locker room?' Yusuke grinned.

"Urameshi!" he yelled.

"What!?" Yusuke asked.

"Was this here before?' Kuwabara asked holding up a basketball.

"No," Yusuke said eying it strangely.

The ball then bounced out of Kuwabara's hands and started pelting them soon to be joined by footballs, baseballs, softballs, golf balls, and volleyballs. The two boys ran around screaming until they got out the doors.

"This place is freakin' haunted man," Yusuke panted up against the door.

-Library-

"Kurama _what_ exactly are we looking for?" Hiei asked looking through books.

"Anything that looks suspicious," Kurama replied.

Something then hit him, literally. He turned rubbing his head to see Hiei still looking at the books and one now at his own feet. He picked it up.

"Hiei I know you don't like being here but please don't throw books at me," he said putting the book on a chair.

"What the hell are you talking about fox?" Hiei asked.

Kurama just sighed and went back to what he was doing. Then another book hit him.

"Hiei stop that," Kurama growled.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked still looking through the many books.

Kurama glared before turning back to his work. There was a 'thump' sound and he turned.

"What the hell was that for!?" Hiei snarled with a hand on his head and a book at his feet.

"I didn't throw it," Kurama said.

Just then another book hit him and a globe hit Hiei.

"There's something wrong here," Kurama said as the attack of random library objects stopped.

"You're noticing this now? You're losing your touch Kurama," Hiei scoffed.

They then heard the sound of squeaking wheels. They turned to see a large library cart coming toward them quickly. They looked at each other and ran. The cart followed its shorter prey. (That sounded weird)

-Kitchens-

"Ah! What do the cook in here!?" Scorch asked holding her nose.

"I don't know," Sapphire replied.

"It was a rhetorical question!" she growled at her taller friend who was using her head as an arm rest, "and get off me!"

"Fine," Sapphire said looking inside one of the pots, "what the hell is this crap?"

Scorch went over and looked in the pot. What ever the strange yellow brown substance was it seemed to be alive. All at once it erupted right in Scorch's little face.

"I blame you," she said over at the sink washing it off her face.

Sapphire shrugged looking through the cabinets and cupboards. Scorch was looking in the freezers. Suddenly the large door shut.

"Sapphire help I'm stuck in the damn freezer!" Scorch yelled banging on the door.

Sapphire however couldn't hear her small friend for she was too busy eating a large bag of Hot Cheetos.

"Hey wait I have a Jagan," she thought.

-Sapphire oh Sapphire!- Scorch yelled.

-I'm not Sapphire!-

-Oh sorry Hiei-

-Why do you need to contact the hanyou?-

-Cause I'm stuck in the school freezers, where there's a bunch of sweet snow-

-…-

-Hiei?-

Just then the door burst open and something was eating all the sweet snow. Scorch just inched away slowly form the gorging fire demon.

-End Chapter-

Psychic: Well that's all I got right now so bye!

Hiei: Idiot.

Psychic: So?

Hiei:…

Psychic: What!?

Sapphire: We didn't say anything.

Psychic: I know that's why I asked what. Please review.


	7. Eat it or it'll eat you

Psychicfiredemoness: Well I sorta thought of crap to write for this. Poor Scorch-chan.

Scorch: What!? What's gonna happen to me!?

Psychic: Well I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 7

"Hey what happened to Jagan boy?" Scorch asked seeing no one in the large freezer now.

"What are you talking about?" Sapphire asked finishing her Cheetos.

"Hiei was here just now he let me out of the freezer cause someone was too busy eating snack food!" Scorch growled.

"Scorch! No one was here! The door never opened! But ya weren't here for a couple minutes," Sapphire said.

"Damnit he was here I can prove it cause I can't eat sweet snow fast!" the almost-always-right short girl went over to the freezer doors which now where laying on the floor with huge gashes on them, and they sure as hell weren't from a sword.

"Uh this is unsettling," Sapphire said as both girls got little dot eyes.

And to top everything else off there seemed to be a half masticated cow carcass laying on the bottom of the freezer. There was then a rumble.

"You hungry or sumthin'?" Sapphire asked.

"No," Scorch replied.

There grumbling grew louder. They turned to see a huge creature made from what was in the pot. It was now alive and coming after them. Scorch took out her walkie.

"Houston we have a problem over," she said.

"Yeah?" Yusuke said.

"Yusuke there is a giant food monster on the loose, be warned it was nice knowing you guys bye, over and out," Scorch twitched as she talked.

Just then they heard a squeaking in the hallway and the food monster went after the sound leaving a grease trail in it's wake.

"That was weird assed man," Sapphire said.

"Yeah, I wonder who has the library cart?" Scorch asked.

"Uh Kurama?" Sapphire guessed.

They looked at each other. Then grabbed Scorch's walkie at once.

"KURAMA!!!" They both screamed into it.

"Yes?" They heard him panting on the other line.

"Uh do you have a library cart?" Scorch asked sweetly.

"No? The cart is currently chasing down Hiei, why?" Kurama asked, "over."

Sapphire resisted the urge to kill the walkie at that moment.

"There's just this giant food monster that went after the cart that's all," Scorch said.

"Are you serious!?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

"Yes, what's that pelting sound?' Sapphire asked.

"Uh the balls are possessed," Kuwabara said.

"That sounded SO wrong damnit," Scorch yelled.

"Okay so far there is a food monster, a possessed cart and evil gym equipment," Yusuke said, "nothing to worry about."

"Oh my god you should be terrified," Scorch said going along with the slight Van Helsing skit. (Don't own)

"Right," Sapphire said stretching the word.

"I say we meet up in front of home base a.k.a. the lounge," Scorch said.

"I say we split up that way we can warn each other if there's any danger," Kuwabara said.

"Kuwabara actually came up with a good plan," Yusuke said.

"Yep," the others all agreed.

"Well meet ya guys there, over," Scorch said getting hit by Sapphire who then left.

"Oh sure leave me," scorch said getting up, "all alone by myself without anyone. Okay I'm depressing myself. And talking to myself…again."

-Hiei-

"Ha I lost that damn cart!" Hiei chuckled to himself, "now where are the damn kitchens I want that sweet snow."

He looked around and was in the seemingly worse part of the school. Where there was graffiti and broken lockers etc.

"Pathetic humans leaving their mark on everything," Hiei scoffed, "but where am I?"

He tried to grab his walkie but it had fallen out when he was running from the damn cart.

"Damnit!" he cursed loudly only to have his voice echo along the empty hallways.

-Ha! I'm not the only one that talks to myself!- Scorch said.

-Shut up shojo- Hiei growled.

-Never! I know this stupid school well and I don't know where I am! Where are you?-

-…-

-Well?-

-…-

-Answer me!-

-…-

-Fine I won't try to help you but just be warned that a giant food monster in on the loose.-

-Really?-

-Oh _now_ you talk!?-

-Hn.-

-…-

-Where's the damn creature?-

-…-

-Where!?-

-I don't know! But it's following that stupid cart that's after you!-

-And why would a cart be after me?-

-Does she know does she care? No! You are the weakest link goodbye- she then broke the telepathic link to leave the other Jaganshi sweat dropping.

-Yusuke-

"Where the hell am I!?" Yusuke screamed in an empty hallway.

"Could you be any louder!?" Sapphire snapped walking over from the shadows and taking the detective by surprise.

Kurama then too walked out from the shadows. Yusuke got a highly suspicious look on his face.

'What have you two been doing?" he asked with a 'tone'.

"Pervert!" Sapphire said hitting him. (Sorry)

"Actually we were looking for you or any of the others, I only met up with Sapphire a few minutes ago," Kurama said.

"Hey guys!" they all turned to see Kuwabara running towards them.

"So even the fools shown up," Hiei scoffed walking over.

Sapphire turned the shorter demon around so she could see his back.

"Well he didn't get run over I owe ya five bucks Kurama," Sapphire said.

"So where's the shortest of them all?" Yusuke asked.

"I heard that!" Scorch yelled running over to them.

There was the squeaking again they turned to see the cart rush past them all and hit Scorch who was now sandwiched between that and the wall with swirly eyes.

"Let's go again, let's go again," she said in delusion.

They just stared at her. And then came the sound of grumbling. They saw the grayish blob coming around the corner. They looked at each other grabbed the now-no-longer-evil-cart with Scorch still on it and ran like hell.

-Empty classroom-

"Scorch! Wake up!" Sapphire yelled to the unconscious still swirly eyed girl.

Nope nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

-End chapter-

Scorch: We have weird conversations together.

Hiei: /nods/

Psychic: Well Here's what's gonna happen, I hope. I need suggestions for waking Scorch up. They can be weird assed I don't care. But review.

Sapphire: /playing with a slinky/

Psychic: Eh?

Alex: Review.

Scorch: Go back to your own story.

Sapphire: Weird cause they're each other just with different names and story types.

Psychic: And I own them both. Not anything else but Alex and Scorch.

Both girls: No!!!!! Well please review.


	8. Ah rapist!

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi ya'll!

Hiei: Stop saying ya'll!

Psychic: Never! And poor lil Scorch is still out cold.

Scorch: No I'm not.

Psychic: I can hear her voice now.

Scorch: I'm right here!

Psychic: Poor Scorch.

Scorch: Oh shove it!

Psychic: Never!

Yusuke: Why is it she'll only respond when we insult her?

Kurama: /shrugs/

Psychic: Well I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 8

"So how to wake a fire demon," Sapphire said poking her short friend as they all turned a corner to a hallway with stairs leading down.

"I've got it!" Yusuke claimed and pushed the cart to the stairs.

It clambered down with Scorch along the way, when they looked she was still out and now she was bleeding. They all looked at Yusuke.

"What!? Hey at least that's the way to the damn lounge," Yusuke mumbled.

"Right," Sapphire said stretching the word again.

-Lounge-

"Scorch wake up!" Sapphire said slapping her friend who was still unconscious but no longer swirly eyed. She sighed, "Yusuke you try.

Yusuke walked over and started slapping the small girl.

"Hey this relieves tension," he said dropping her back onto the cart because she was still out cold.

"I got it!" Sapphire said and conjured a block of ice then set it on Scorch's face.

-Twenty minutes later-

Nope it didn't work at all. Sapphire removed the partly melted block to see a blue skinned fire demon.

"Great now she's got hypothermia," Yusuke said, "Hey Hiei warm her up."

With that Yusuke threw Hiei on top of Scorch and there was a loud scream. When they looked back Hiei had several bumps on his head and Scorch was huddled in the corner.

"What the hell were ya going Jagan boy!?" she shrieked.

"Apparently you," Yusuke laughed.

"What!?" She twitched.

"God we're kidding you wouldn't wake up so Yusuke threw Hiei on ya cause an ice block gave you hypothermia," Sapphire explained.

"Oh, okay then why does my face hurt so badly and why is there a large noticeable bandage on my head?" Scorch asked.

"Hehehe," Yusuke laughed nervously.

"Yusuke," she began, "you get a five second head start."

"Get over it," Sapphire said petting Scorch's head.

"I'll not stand for this!" she said but did nothing and Sapphire stopped petting her short friends head.

"Wow that calms her down?" Yusuke said getting a nod.

"Great my one weakness revealed," Scorch said with a fang.

"Touch me and I'll hurt you Yusuke," she said as he tried to pet her head.

He backed off giving a nervous laugh. They then heard sloshing in the halls, it passed the door.

"Sounds like the food monster's still here," Yusuke said dryly.

They all stood there thinking before Sapphire snapped her fingers.

"Scorch there's a science lab here right?' she asked.

Scorch nodded.

"Kurama think you can figure out what it's made of?" Sapphire asked.

"Perhaps with the right equipment," Kurama said.

All but Hiei pointed at his nose and he sighed.

"Very well," Kurama said.

"Hey wait what if that thing's poisonous? We'll end up killing, The Fox Bandit," Scorch said.

"Then we'll get some beakers and crap," Yusuke said waving his hand back and forth limply.

Then there was a bouncing sound in the halls.

"Okay apparently those stupid balls are loose from the gym," Yusuke said.

"Kay you guys wanna split up again?" Scorch asked sitting on one of the tables.

"I guess," Sapphire said.

"I lost that damn device though," Hiei said against the wall.

"Baka, take this one cause _I _know where the security closet is," Scorch said tossing him the walkie.

"Then how are you going to stay in contact?" Kuwabara asked.

"Do the words _Jagan Eye _mean anything to you?" She asked.

"You're gonna be hangin' out with shorty?" he asked.

"Okay let me rephrase this so _you _can understand Kuwabara, I have a Jagan too!" she snapped.

"Oh yeah," he said and they all anime fell.

"Fool," Hiei scoffed.

"Stay out of this," Kuwabara said.

"Hn," Hiei replied.

"Hey! Can we get back to what's important?!" Scorch yelled, "Okay here's how it's going down."

She had yet again drawn up a white board plan.

"Sapphire, take Kurama to the kitchens after going to the science lab. You two can stay here and be on guard incase that damn monster comes back. Hiei you do what you do best," Scorch said.

"And what would that be?" Hiei asked.

Yusuke opened his mouth to add his two cents but Scorch punched him.

"Lurk in the shadows and find the monster, once you find him call us on the walkie," she explained.

"And what are you gonna do?' Sapphire asked.

"Like I said I'm gonna go get a new walkie-talkie," Scorch replied, "let's head out!"

Amazingly they all followed her orders.

-Science Lab-

"Is this it?" Sapphire asked putting her face to one of those blurry glass windows.

"According to the room sign," Kurama said pointing at the little red sign.

"Oh yeah," she said taking her face from the glass to notice the sign.

They walked in to the room to see broken test tubes and beakers everywhere and the ceiling was leaking this weird blue substance.

"It's blue!" Sapphire said poking it.

"I don't think that's very wise," Kurama said searching for the right equipment to tell what the food monster was and he suddenly smelled smoke.

He turned to see the blue substance was now red and it had caught Sapphire on fire. So he turned on the eye washer (Thingy) and aimed it at her, full blast. In a bout a minute she was back to normal.

"Hehehe," she said, "now I owe ya ten bucks."

He sweat dropped.

-Hall way-

"Damnit where the hell is that damn cabinet!" Scorch growled walking down a hallway she'd never seen before.

"Where the hell is this!?" she asked coming to a dead end filled with boxes and scattered papers while light filtered in.

Wait light? She looked up to see a small window with a gash in the mesh that covered it to keep bugs out.

"Okay," she said climbing the boxes to reach it.

She reached out for it with her hand and flew backwards. The stupid thing had zapped her and shot her back into the boxes. Which fell on top of her.

"Koenma should give us for medical insurance," she grumbled pushing the boxes off of her and came face to face with some guy.

'He probably got in though the window!' she thought.

"Uh hi?" she tried.

He gave a weird laugh and tried reaching for her chest. She read his mind and bolted out of there.

"Ah rapist!" she screamed with the bastard giving chase, "help, help, help!"

SMACK!!!

She ran _right_ into Hiei. (You know when their arms fly out in front if them)

"What the hell's your problem shojo!?" he growled standing up.

"Rapist in the school, after short Jaganshi," she said getting up.

"Did you just speak in the third person about yourself?" he asked.

"Maybe… Help me find the security closet," she ordered.

"No," he replied.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Prick."

"Whore."

Then came the oh-so familiar sound of grumbling. The food monster passed the hallway by.

"That was weird," she said, "help me find the closet."

"No," he replied again walking away.

She twitched and grabbed the closest thing which was the rapist and threw him at Hiei. Both went flying into the wall.

"Ew! I touched a rapist!" she cried waving her hands back and forth by her head.

She then bolted out of there because Hiei had started to rise.

-Security closet-

"Hey I found it!" she said happily opening it to find the last walkie-talkie and took it then hearing fast assed footsteps had to once more start fleeing from the aggravated Jagan boy.

-Kitchen-

"So…" Sapphire started, "what is it?"

"It's a giant mass of baking soda," Kurama concluded, "and it's held together by that stuff from the science lab. We know thanks to you, that water gets rid of it."

Sapphire laughed nervously. There was then a clattering of metal and they saw that the knives where flying around the room. They then flew at all of them. They ran out and Kurama slammed the door oh wait that wasn't the door, it was Scorch managing to ram into her best friend.

"Hi Sapph," she said.

"Hi Scorch," Sapphire said in return.

"What were you running from?" Kurama inquired.

They then found out because Hiei rounded the corner and hit Kurama.

"Him," Scorch said as she and Sapphire got up.

Hiei shoved Kurama off himself, jumped up and punched Scorch.

"Well I guess I deserved that," she said teary eyed while holding the top of her head.

"Why what happened?" Sapphire asked.

"I threw a rapist onto him," Scorch replied.

"Rapist?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah ya see I found this window with a hole in the mesh and them I tried to get out and it blew me back into the wall of boxes and there was this guy and I read his mind and he was gonna rape me. It's good to have a Jagan," she finished.

"Oh! This is my lucky day!" came a voice, "three beautiful women."

They turned to see a tall gangly man with brown hair and it seemed he was going bald.

"The rapist! And I ain't beautiful!" Scorch yelled pointing at him.

"You've got that right," Hiei scoffed.

"Excuse me sir," Kurama said, "I am a man."

"Damn, okay two beautiful women a girly man and a child in a dress," the rapist said coming closer.

Just then the kitchen door burst open and the dozens of knives came out and stabbed the rapist to death while the others all ran back to the lounge.

-End Chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well I'm bored.

Hiei: That's because you just typed a nine to ten page chapter baka.

Psychic: That's it, security!

Alex: /walks in/

Hiei: /stiffens/

Alex: What?

Psychic: Make Hiei leave me alone.

Alex: What the hell makes you think _I _can do that?

Psychic: /holds up 'The Princess and The Protector'/ This is why.

Alex: Hehehe. /stiffens/

Psychic: Now time to piss the Jagan boy of. /releases Baby H-san/

Baby H-san: /hugs Hiei's face/

Hiei: /sweat drops/ I blame you for this. /points at Alex/

Alex: Well I blame you.

Psychic: Well I blame Yusuke.

Hiei and Alex: It was Yusuke's fault!

Alex: /starts chocking him/

Yusuke: Help!

Psychic: I have three requests wait make that four sorry and they're just requests. One if you've read The Princess and the Protector I need one more review before I update it. Two read Animefangirl1's newest story, of which has wedding in the title. Three if you want a scary Christmas story read Sapphire101's Sweet Merry Yu Yu Christmas I think that's what it's called. And four review this story! I need ideas!


	9. Supplies

Psychicfiredemoness: Well how is everyone?

Others: /stay quiet/

Psychic: Bastards.

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: Close enough to a reply.

Yusuke: Whatever.

Psychic: That counts too.

Others: ???

Psychic: Right. Well please enjoy you guys.

Hiei: Psychicfiredemoness owns nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 9

"So that things made of baking soda and some blue crap that about it?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes that is the jest of it," Kurama replied.

"So how do we get rid of it?" Kuwabara asked.

"We know that water will weaken it but I don't remember about the baking soda," Kurama sighed.

"Vinegar," Scorch said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hiei asked

"Vinegar, it will fizzle baking soda, and if the thing is that big we'll need a lot of it and the damn thing'll probably explode or something," Scorch said.

"Since when are you a science wiz?" Yusuke asked.

"It's not science it's cooking and _that_ I'm a wiz at!" Scorch said proudly.

"Yeah well ya won't catch me eating anything ya cooked," he replied.

"Jackass! I cook good!" she growled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yes really Yusuke!"

Then the glaring commenced.

-Ten minutes later-

The two were still glaring.

"Can we wrap this up?" Sapphire asked looking at her watch.

Upon hearing this Scorch blew on Yusuke's eyes getting him to rub them.

"That's not fair!" he said.

"So?" Scorch asked.

"Hey! Can we get back to what's important!?" Sapphire snapped at the two.

"Oh fine!" Scorch replied.

"So the vinegar is most likely in the kitchens but where are we going to get a tub large enough to mix it with gallons of water?" Kurama asked.

"We could try the boiler room or something," Scorch guessed.

"I take it we're splitting up again?" Yusuke asked.

"What do ya know he has _some _intelligence," Hiei said.

"Hey!" Yusuke growled.

"New plan time!" Scorch stated happily starting on the new plan.

-Few minutes later-

"Okay Yusuke and Hiei go down to the boiler room since you're both the strongest no offence to Kurama and Sapphire. Me and Sapph will once again return to the kitchens-" Scorch said.

"Slight problem there are those flying knives Scorch," Sapphire interrupted.

"Okay then both of us will go to the loading bay to get the vinegar," Scorch said, "Kurama, Kuwabara help me think of something for you both to do."

"We could find a hose for the water," Kurama suggested pointing at the rather small sink.

"Touché The Fox Bandit touché," she said.

"Are you still on that?' Yusuke sweat dropped.

"Yes Gelly Belly," Scorch replied.

They all sweat dropped. Just then the walkie-talkies crackled on.

"You find those kids yet?" came a male's voice.

"No not yet," said another voice.

"Let's check the lounge next," said another voice.

"Okay," said the last voice.

"Crap," Yusuke said holding a hand over Scorch's mouth so she didn't scream into the walkie to say over.

"Let go of me!" she snarled elbowing his stomach, "okay there's a security _station _here too, we can make that the new base camp thingy."

"One problem," Hiei said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Where is it?" he replied.

"Easy it's at the other end of the kitchens due to when the school was open those twenty years ago all the kids rioted in the halls on Fridays and it was the worst on Halloween, researches said it was like they were possessed or something, so they had to close it, that and because there were really weird things happening here," Scorch said knowingly.

"How the hell do you know all this!?" Yusuke yelled.

"We had to do reports on the old schools so I got blue prints and memos and newspaper articles etcetera, etcetera. And I still got a D!" she growled.

"That's cause the teacher hated us," Sapphire pointed out, "that's weird how he got fired that year huh?"

"Who do you think reported the bastard!?" Scorch growled.

"Oh," she replied.

"Why'd he get fired though?" Yusuke asked, "I mean you can't get fired just cause they hate ya."

"Exhibit one they found weed in his first drawer. Exhibit two they found cocaine in his second drawer. Exhibit C they found kiddie porn in his two bottom drawers. (Two much SVU) Exhibit four he was selling drugs to kids. Exhibit E he was molesting the students. Exhibit F he was sleeping with the students, both male and female. Exhibit G he was stealing school supplies. Exhibit eight he had four priors. So yeah it makes ya _really_ wonder _why _he was fired," she said.

"It must be nice to have all this dirt on people," Hiei smirked.

"Yeah but the weird thing is, is that he vowed he'd find out who reported him and get revenge," Scorch continued, "oh well."

"Aren't you worried?' Kuwabara asked.

"Hm, human versus Fire-Jaganshi, I'm going with the demon," Scorch replied.

"Hm, human versus weakling Fire-Jaganshi, I say human," added Hiei.

"And I'm going to say. Shut up Hiei!" Scorch snapped.

"Hn," he replied.

"Close enough!" she stated.

"Can we just head out or whatever now?" Yusuke asked.

"Sure why not, but remember to go to security station," Scorch said.

"Yeah, yeah we'll be walking on eggshells," Yusuke said as he and Hiei went to go find the boiler room.

Kurama and Kuwabara then went to go find the hose and Sapphire and Alex went off to the loading bay! Dun, dun, dun!

-Hallway-

"So, think that's it?" Yusuke asked pointing to a door at the end of the hallway.

"How the hell should I know, you're the detective," Hiei scoffed.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at him then walked over to the door and tried it. Nope it was locked.

"Well let's go back this ain't it," Yusuke said.

There was a crashing sound and he turned back to see Hiei bent over with his sword out and the door was no longer on its hinges. He just gave Yusuke a glare.

"Fine," Yusuke grumbled walking down the stairs that were beyond the doorway.

-Other hallway-

"Kurama where would a hose be?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Kurama replied.

They both sighed and continued walking before Kuwabara tripped over something, and it started dragging him away.

"Help!" he screamed being dragged away at high speeds.

Kurama started giving chase. He turned the corner Kuwabara had turned and found nothing. (Anyone not see that coming?) He continued down the hall cautiously. Then came the grumbling. Kurama hid himself in a locker as the food monster started down the hall, it stopped in front of the locker and seemed to be doing something. After a minute or two it went on. Kurama tried to open the locker, it was stuck. He peered out the locker vents to see a large and complex lock on the locker. That creature had locked him in.

-Loading bay-

"Hey this place reminds me of that parking lot from Dawn of the Dead," Scorch said as she and Sapphire entered the loading bay, "Don't ya think Sapph?"

She got no reply. She twitched and turned to see that Sapphire wasn't there. She heard scurrying sounds behind her. She turned to see a rat.

"Stupid rat!" she screamed drawing her sword but only the hilt came up, "Ah!"

She then ran over and kicked the rat away into the wall. And held her sheath upside down. (And Sapphire she doesn't have her forged sword yet) Nothing came out.

"What the hell happened to my katana!?" she yelled.

She then went over to the dozens of large boxes searching for the gallon jugs of vinegar. Nothing yet. She kept searching and heard footsteps now. She whipped around, nothing was there. She kept searching, more footsteps. There was still nothing when she turned.

"This is seriously messed up man," she told herself.

"Hi Scorch!"

She screamed loud enough for the whole school to hear.

-Boiler room-

"That sounded like Scorch," Yusuke said turning around from the bottom of the stairs, "think she can handle it?"

"Probably not," Hiei sighed and the two ran back up to find the source of the scream.

"Yusuke Hiei wait!" Kurama yelled as they passed the locker he was stuck in.

They both skidded to a halt and Hiei slashed the locker open. The three of them started running.

"What happened to Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked as they flew around a corner.

"I'm not sure he was being dragged away by something and when I turned this corner he was gone," Kurama replied.

"Then how did you get trapped in that human contraption?' Hiei asked.

"The food monster was coming down the hall when I was looking for Kuwabara and I hid in the locker. It stopped in front of it for a moment and it left then I tried getting out and it was locked," Kurama stated.

They reached the loading bay door and Yusuke kicked it open with his Spirit Gun ready. What they saw kinda shocked them. Sapphire was rolling around on the ground crying in laughter and Scorch was screaming at her.

"What happened here?" Yusuke asked.

"She snuck up on me!" Scorch yelled with a paranoid look.

"That was the best!" Sapphire laughed holding her side.

"You mean you scared her?" Hiei asked.

"Sapphire considering past events of today that probably wasn't the best thing to do," Kurama said.

"Sorry but it was priceless! She was talking about how this place looked like the parking lot in Dawn of the Dead and then instead of agreeing with her I hid and she got pissed at this little rat so I just snuck up on her!" she laughed.

"It's not funny!" Scorch yelled with an embarrassed blush plastered across her face.

After another minute or two Sapphire calmed down.

"Hey this place does look like the parking lot in that movie," Yusuke said looking around.

This set an uneasy mood to the large room. And to top it all off they heard a groan.

"Uh where's the vinegar?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't know I _might_ have found it if Sapphire hadn't had scared me!" Scorch growled.

They heard the groan again except now it was closer.

"All in favor of leaving say Aye, Aye!" Yusuke said starting to walk away.

Hiei caught his collar.

"Aren't you supposed to be our fearless leader?" Hiei asked.

"Screw this there's a zombie on the loose!" Yusuke yelled trying to get out of the Jaganshi's grip.

The groan was even closer and a body fell from the ceiling rafters.

"Ah zombie! Dragon of the Dark-" Scorch started but Hiei slapped a hand over her mouth while letting go of Yusuke.

She screamed while flailing. And the creature got up and saw them it started running toward them.

"It is a zombie! Shards of Win-" Sapphire began but Kurama covered her mouth.

When the creature came into the light they saw it was Kuwabara.

"Hey guys!" he said happy to see them.

"Oh," Sapphire said as Kurama removed his hand.

There was muffled talking heard. They saw that Hiei hadn't realized Scorch.

"Ya know I don't think she's gonna kill him anymore," Yusuke said.

"Yes but her voice is rather irritating," Hiei replied.

Scorch glared and elbowed his stomach hard getting him to move his hand.

"Bitch," he muttered.

"So?" she asked, "And with you guys here we can search faster."

The guys sighed and helped look for the giant jugs of vinegar.

"Found one!" Sapphire yelled.

"And I found a dolly cart!" Scorch said.

They put the giant ten gallon jug on the cart and Scorch wheeled it out the door.

"Okay now can we get the-" Yusuke started.

"What's that?" Sapphire asked pointing up.

"That's the thing that dragged me away!" Kuwabara yelled.

"It's a fire hose," Scorch said.

"Okay then how are we gonna get it?" Yusuke asked.

They all looked at Hiei and Kurama, they being the best jumpers.

"No," Hiei replied.

"It too high to get at by simply jumping," Kurama said.

"Remember Maze Castle?" Yusuke started.

"Yes," the guys said.

"No," Sapphire and Scorch said.

They explained it.

"Sure," Sapphire said.

"Yeah you guys do that bye," Scorch said walking away.

Yusuke grabbed her ponytail, "Oh no ya don't!"

"Oh fine!" she glared.

As it went Kurama jumped on Kuwabara's shoulders, Sapphire jumped on Kurama's, Hiei jumped on Sapphire's after digging his foot in Kuwabara's back, Scorch jumped on Hiei's shoulders after digging her heel in both Kuwabara's back and Hiei's then Yusuke used all of their back as leverage. Scorch fell backward landing on her feet, Hiei jumped off, Sapphire hopped off, Kurama did a back flip off and Kuwabara fell on his face.

"Guys a little help!?" Yusuke yelled at them.

He was holding onto the end of the hose. The hose came loose and he fell hitting the ground hard.

"Ouch," he said.

They placed the hose on the cart along with Yusuke who was incapacitated for the moment.

-End Chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Sorry that was so long guys.

Alex: She just had a lot to say is all.

Psychic: Thank you Alex.

Alex: Welcome.

Sapphire: /laughing/

Scorch: Shut up!

Alex: Right…

Psychic: Well please review I need a lot help for what to write now.


	10. Command base

Psychicfiredemoness: Ello people!

Hiei: Why are you talking like a British person?

Psychic: Cause I can governor!

Hiei: Shut up!

Psychic: Make me governor!

Hiei: /twitching/

Psychic: El then I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 10

"Okay the boiler room," Yusuke said as they reached the doorway down to the boiler room.

They all stood there for a moment.

"So-o who goes first?" Kuwabara asked.

Again no one moved.

"Oh fine," Scorch said walking down the stairs.

"Stupid people there isn't even anything to be scared of down here cept maybe the grounds keepers ghost or something like that," Scorch mumbled stepping into the red glare of the large pipe filled room.

"HEY! Get your asses down here!" She yelled up to the others who then came down.

"God it's hot in here," Yusuke said tugging at his collar.

"Hey if this place has been abandoned for twenty years, why are the furnaces still on?" Kuwabara asked.

"That's a rather good question," Kurama replied.

There was then maniacal laughter. Kuwabara started looking around frantically.

"Oh don't worry it's probably just Sapphire again," Yusuke said.

"Uh I'm right here," Sapphire said.

The laughter continued for five minutes.

"SHUT UP!!!" Scorch screamed at the top of her lungs.

The laughter abruptly stopped.

"That's better," she stated.

"Back away slowly and she won't attack us," Sapphire joked.

"Yeah, yeah," Scorch replied.

"Can we just look for the tub now?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, you two go that way you two go this way and Sapph follow me," Scorch said pointing.

"And who declared you leader?" Yusuke asked.

"No one, why you got a better plan because besides Kurama and Hiei I'm probably the only one that's strategically inclined," Scorch said.

"Here's what I say we go this way, you two go that way and you two go over there," Yusuke said pointing at himself and Kuwabara, Sapphire and Kurama, and Hiei and Scorch, "but if you were left alone with Hiei you guys might end up doing each-"

Before he could finish Yusuke's face was on the ground with several steaming bumps on his head.

"All in favor of my plan?" Scorch asked.

All but Yusuke agreed. Then they all split up.

-Eastern side-

"Okay so what does this tub look like?" Yusuke asked.

"Why do you think I'd know Urameshi!?" Kuwabara asked.

They both sighed and continued looking. They soon came upon a boarded up old crate with warning sighs all over it. Like 'Danger wild animal', 'Do not feed', or 'Proceed with _extreme _caution'.

"To look or not to look?" Yusuke asked looking at it.

-Northern side-

"Is this it Kurama?" Hiei asked pointing at a bath tub looking thing.

"I think it is," Kurama replied.

They both walked over to it and its inside was stained a brown color. Kurama sniffed it.

"It's human blood," he said.

"How are we going to get it out of here?" Hiei inquired.

"Your Jagan perhaps?" Kurama suggested.

Hiei narrowed his eyes slightly sweat dropping at Kurama's genius plan. His third eye glowed under his headband and the tub lifted up out of the ground and started moving towards the stairwell.

-Western side-

"Okay there are two possible ways to go," Scorch said as she and Sapphire hit a fork in the so called road.

"Right or left?" Sapphire said.

"Left I guess," she replied and the two walked their separate ways.

Scorch came to a large open area furnace. It was full of ashes and burnt up newspapers. She being the curious little Jaganshi that she is picked on up. The article was title 'Mass murder at Sekitai High School.'

'On Friday the thirteenth of August 1983 several students were murdered. (Work with me here people) The killer was never caught but we had believed it was just a students' prank gone horribly wrong. The next year on October 31st fifteen more students were found murdered in the same fashion as the last ten. We believe that this is the same killer and that neither of the mass murders was accidental. There was one suspect in the murder, an advanced science teacher named Mr. Amo Saitachiko. (Like I freaking said WORK WITH ME!) But before he could be questioned he skipped town and was found ten year later in an American school and was fired for drug use and child molestation-'

The rest of the article was burned up.

"That's the bastard I got fired, wow small world that the humans live in," she said pocketing the article to show the others.

There was a soft rustling sound among the ashes. She looked up to see a skeleton rising from the ashes and coming after her. (Any of this sound familiar to anyone?)

"Ah! Ghost!" she cried running away.

She turned the way Sapphire had gone. (Sapphire and Scorch are going to be out of character here but it's a take off from Scary Movie 2 which I don't own.)

"Sapphire help ghost!" Scorch cried running.

Sapphire was hiding behind a corner and Scorch tripped as the shrieking skeleton got closer. Sapphire peeked around the corner and Scorch saw her.

"Sapphire!" she cried reaching out.

"Ah damn just shut up and die!" Sapphire told herself.

Scorch got up and ran over.

"Scary Movie 2 skit complete," Scorch laughed.

"Wait then what was that shrieking sound?" Sapphire asked.

"Uh there really _is _a skeleton after me," Scorch said rubbing the back of her head.

The skeleton the walked around the corner shrieking. The two looked at each other and ran. They passed by Hiei and Kurama who had surprised looks on their faces and Scorch flew headlong into the floating tub.

"Ew I smell like old blood now," she said falling out of the tub.

The skeleton was closing in.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama said hitting it and making it fall into tiny little pieces.

"Nice," the two girls said clapping.

-Hey Yusuke we got the tub- Scorch said through telepathy.

-Yeah, yeah we'll meet ya at the stairs- he replied.

-Hallway-

"Okay we got everything we need," Scorch said as the tub went onto the dolly cart.

Scorch then started wheeling it around.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Hiei asked stopping the cart and making Scorch fly over the handles and back into the tub.

"When will I quit doing that?" Scorch asked not bothering to get out of the tub this time, "And take a left then we'll be there."

Sapphire wheeled the cart around the corner and they reached a door labeled 'Security Station'.

"Is anyone in there?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama put his ear to the door and there was only silence. He tried the door, and it was locked. So using some plant seed from his hair unlocked the door and they all walked in wheeling the cart with them.

"This place is pretty damn big," Yusuke said with a fading whistle.

"Security cameras!" Scorch said hoping up and standing over the control board.

There were at least twenty television screens on the wall, a set of six headset walkie-talkies, a telephone on the wall and a bathroom/shower thingy.

"God this place is cushy," Yusuke said sitting in the comfortable rolling chair in front of the screens.

"Uh what happened to Scorch?" Sapphire asked as the small girl had seemingly disappeared.

She then came out from the bathroom thing and was soaking wet.

"All clean," she stated having got the stench of blood off of her.

"Why couldn't you be wearing a white t-shirt?" Yusuke groaned.

"Pervert!" she screamed punching him hard as she could.

"Hey wait I thought you couldn't dry yourself off," Kuwabara said.

She blinked twice before, "Damnit! I forgot about that!"

"So now you're soaking wet for the rest of the day," Sapphire laughed.

"Hey Hiei if we ever get out of this hell hole wanna gallon of sweet snow?" Scorch asked.

He nodded.

"Then help me dry off," she said.

He glared but put his hand on her head and smoke started rising from her body.

"It's hot it's hot it's hot it's hot!" she yelled running around. (He'll help her but he'll hurt her weird to say the least)

She stopped after a minute still steaming.

"Okay so how are we gonna mix this stuff?" Yusuke asked after they had hauled the tub into the bathroom and under a shower head.

"Simple add water then add vinegar, mix with this worthless sheath cause my sword is missing!" Scorch growled throwing the sheath at him which he caught.

They filled the tub halfway with water then added only one of the ten gallon jugs of vinegar then used the sheath to mix it.

"How are we going to transport it?" Hiei questioned.

They all fell over.

"Didn't think of that," Yusuke sighed.

"Anyone up for another mission for supplies?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure," they all replied.

"I can the com-center," Scorch stated heading for the chair and sitting in it.

"Huh?" Yusuke asked.

"The head control of communications center," she explained from the chair, "each of ya guys take a walkie. And I'll give you all directions."

"I'd rather go blind then take your directions shojo," Hiei said putting the headset on, "but seeing you're all we have-"

She threw her shoe at him before he could insult her anymore then put it back on. The others put their headsets on too.

"Testing, testing one, two, three, testing," Scorch said after putting hers on.

"Check," Sapphire and Yusuke said.

"Crap, guys hold the door," Scorch stated looking at the screens.

One of the guards was coming down the hallway, keys in hand. Sapphire used her telekinesis to make him drop the keys and they fell down an open drainage pipe.

"Damnit to hell stupid assed haunted damn stupid damn school damnit!" they heard the guard yell and stomp off.

"Score," Scorch laughed as Sapphire took some sort of bow, "k I'll warn you guys if something bad is a coming."

"Sure ya will," Yusuke said as they all left the room.

-End Chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well that's it for now guys.

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: To reinstate this lil' quote, Hiei hn.

Hiei: Baka.

Psychic: Ningen.

Hiei: I'm not a damn human!

Psychic: Or are you?

Hiei: /sweat drops/

Scorch: Right well please review people.


	11. Mission: Save the Jaganshi

Psychicfiredemoness: /yelling in corner of the room/

Sapphire: Hi everyone how are ya?

Psychic: Bad!

Yusuke: What the hell's wrong with her?

Hiei: Involves a DVD.

Sapphire: She was supposed to get the new Yu Yu DVD but since it rained she didn't get to go get it.

Psychic: Stupid rain! Okay but this is the new chapter to the survey from hell as I call it.

Scorch: And I call it. What's with the new conspiracy?

Psychic: I got a flame and so did Sapphire101, and so did Anime-fangirl1, _my_ theory is that it's the same person cause we all sent subliminal messages to readers to read each others stories, it's cause we're friends from school. And if any of you are curious enough to care I got the flame on Princess and the Protector. Well I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 11

"Can you guys hear me?" Scorch asked tapping the headset.

No answer.

"Hello? I'm going to keep annoying you guys till you answer me. Fine. Jimmy crack corn and I don't care! Jim-" she said.

"We hear you!" they screamed back.

"Ow, well you guys should have said so!" she growled getting back onto the chair, "Okay Yusuke keep going down that hallway. Sapphire take a left. Everyone else just keep going."

"Uh what exactly are we looking for?" Yusuke asked.

"…"

"Scorch?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't know," Scorch replied.

"How can you not know shojo!?" Hiei growled.

"Cause I'm stupid," she said pretending to cry.

"You made her cry!" Sapphire scolded.

"No he didn't," she said getting over it, "But you know the things groundskeepers use to dispense bug poison and stuff like that?"

"Yes," Kurama said.

"Okay then look for one of those," Scorch instructed, "do the rest of you know what they look like?"

"Yeah," Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Sapphire said.

"No," Hiei replied.

"Okay then you can go find the guards and knock them out then steal the keys out of this place," she instructed.

"The hell if I'm about to listen to you shojo," he replied.

"Well it seems you're gonna have to, because there's a guard coming up one of the halls near ya," she replied.

She saw him twitching on the monitor and on the one next to it the guard drew steadily closer.

"He's closing in, 50 yards, 40 yards, 25, 10, 20 feet, he's turning the corner," she said.

Just then the guard fell before turning the corner.

"There I knocked a guard out, now I'm going to find that sweet snow," he said, "where is it?"

"We're just gonna drone you guys out for now," Yusuke said.

"Okay and the sweet snow's in the kitchens, but there're flying knives if you didn't remember," she stated.

Hiei on the monitor disappeared and reappeared on another one that overlooked the kitchens. He walked out of view and into the freezers. The door then shut and they all heard him cursing over the headsets that he was locked in and how there were sweet snow gallon bucks laying all over, and they were empty!

"You lied to me shojo! If I ever get out of this thing you'll be painfully tortured," Hiei growled.

"In what way?" Yusuke asked with a perverted tone to his voice.

"Yusuke you're such a perv! And why would I lie about sweet snow!?" she yelled.

"How am I supposed to know how your primitive mind works?" Hiei asked.

"Cause you two f-" Yusuke started.

"Yusuke shut up!" Scorch screamed making the detective wince painfully.

"Someone go get Hiei out of the freezer!" Scorch ordered."Why don't you, that way you can save your-" Yusuke started again.

"Shut up!" both Jaganshi's screamed.

"So who's gonna go get the Jagan boy?" Scorch asked again.

"It depends on who's closest I suppose," Kurama said.

She looked at the screens she was the closest one, the Security station being closest to the kitchens.

"I don't want to go save him!" she said.

"Just do it!" the other four screamed.

"I don't want help from the baka shojo damnit!" Hiei growled.

"Too bad," Sapphire said.

"Fine I'll go!" Scorch grumbled getting up from the chair and walking over to a large metal cabinet and digging through it.

"Okay there has to be something in here to protect myself against the demon that has said he will exact his revenge upon me," she said rifling through a cardboard box and coming upon a pistol, "What the hell is this doing in a school?! Oh well."

She put a holster on and put the gun in it but also grabbed a nightstick. (This story's really weird)

"I feel like a rent-a cop or something," she said, "to save the Jaganshi!"

"Scorch if you're going to talk to yourself, take the headset off!" Yusuke instructed.

"Leave me alone!" she snapped walking out the door only to come no I can say face to face, okay face to chest with one of the security guards.

"What were you doing in there little girl!?" he screamed grabbing her collar, "and why do you have a walkie-talkie!?"

"Mayday, mayday!" she yelled attacking the guard with the nightstick.

He got knocked out falling to the ground dropping a clip for the gun.

'This is like some freaked out psycho video game horror movie thing,' she thought picking up the clip. (Sorry to many sci-fi movies have affected me, that and first person shooters)

She then heard the faint clattering sound of metal. She turned to she the possessed knives got little pupils and ran toward the kitchens shoving a cabinet in front of the door. Yep the freezer was still closed. She knocked on it.

"Ya in there Hiei?" she asked.

"Hn," he replied.

She tried opening the door, it wouldn't budge. She then took aim with the pistol.

"Hiei I advise you to stay away from the door," she said and for some reason yelled, "two shots!" (Too much CSI)

"What the hell's wrong with you!?" he yelled at her as the door opened because the handle/lock as now gone.

"Hey I warned ya," she glared, "hey by any chance was there a carcass in there?"

"No, why?" he asked.

"Because when I got locked in and came back to investigate the doors were slashed to bits and there was a cow carcass or something in here," she replied, "and there was this black blur thing that had a black cloak came in and was doing something to the sweet snow."

"Why is there a cabinet in front of the door?" he asked.

"Cause the accursed kitchen ware is out there," she replied sheepishly.

"Then how do you propose we get out of here?" he inquired.

"Hey guys?" she said tapping the headset.

There was only static.

"What the hell is with this place!?" she yelled then went to the cabinet and started pulling at it, "how did it get welded shut!? How damnit how!?"

Hiei then used the sink sprayer and shot her with water.

"You're mentally unstable shojo," he commented.

"What's your point?" she asked and he sweat dropped.

-End Chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well whatever I need suggestions people, really badly.

Scorch: And Maya-chan, why did you say I should have been under delusion and try to kiss Hiei?

Yusuke: When she said 'kiss' she meant, 'make it with Hiei'.

Scorch: What is with that!?

Psychic: Please review.


	12. Why've you left us?

Psychicfiredemoness: This is of course my sad excuse for the Survey story, cause my best friend has been hounding me about it.

Sapphire: Hehehe, sorry.

Psychic: And uh people this is gonna sound kinda weird but I'm kinda having a poll.

Alex: /hugging Baby Hiei-san/

Baby Hiei-san: /hugging Alex/

Psychic: He's so cute! But the poll is that should I put Alex in my new yet oldest story or should I put Scorch in it?

Alex: For those that know me not, I am one of the main characters in Psychic's story The Princess and The Protector.

Yusuke: And Baby Hiei-san's-

Hiei: /punches Yusuke into Kayori's house/

Kayori: Get out of my house ya perv!

Yusuke: /leaves/

Alex: And that is a different story damnit! And he tricked me into it the bastard!

Psychic: /patting Alex's hand/ There, there dear it'll be alright.

Sapphire: You are acting out of character.

Psychic: Bitch.

Sapphire: Whore.

Psychic: Slut.

Sapphire: Ho.

Psychic: Tramp.

Sapphire: Dirty woman.

Psychic: Skank.

Sapphire: …

Psychic: Okay well I own nothing people and Hiei is a dirty whore.

Hiei: What!?

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 12

Kurama walked down a dark hallway and had a lamp weed in his hand. (Yusuke: That ain't the only place Kurama's spread his seeds. Everyone: Pervert!) He heard something behind him. He turned there was nothing there. He kept walking.

A short time later he heard the sound again, it was closer this time. It was like sneakers squeaking across the floor. Again he turned to find nothing there. He was slightly disturbed about this, he a fox and not being able to smell anything in the air but dust and grime from his surroundings. There were fast, squeaky footsteps as he turned to walk on and a damp rag was put to his mouth as his arms were held behind his back.

"It's my luck that that little bitch would have a hot friend like you," a feminine voice said into the fox's ear.

The chloroform then took affect and Kurama passed out. (I know someone said that Kurama should be kidnapped so thanks, I'm sorry I don't remember who you are! But poor him gonna get rapped by some sexually hungry chick.)

-Yusuke-

"Kurama, Kurama! Damnit answer me!" Yusuke yelled into the headset.

There was only static.

"Hey Yusuke, what's with the yelling?" Sapphire asked.

"Kurama's not answering, and neither are Hiei and Scorch but they're probably passionately fu-" Yusuke began but was cut off by Kuwabara's screams, "What the hell was that?! Sapph you still there?"

"Yeah, uh maybe we should regroup by the security station," Sapphire suggested.

"Good idea," Yusuke agreed and started walking back to the station.

-Five minutes later-

"Damnit it's stuck!" Yusuke yelled standing on the wall trying to get the security door open.

"Or it's just locked," Sapphire replied whilst sweat dropping.

He thought about it and let go of it then fell onto the ground.

"Yeah there's always that," he said rubbing his head, "So, what do we do?"

They stood there thinking for a few minutes.

"Don't know," Sapphire said.

-Kitchen-

"Let me out of here damnit Hiei!" Scorch screamed trying to break out of the metal cabinet that A) blocked the door and B) he had locked her in it.

"No," Hiei replied still searching the freezer for the sweet snow after knocking the door off its hinges.

"Let me o-" she then screamed bloody murder.

Hiei walked over and tore the doors open. Then he had the sensation of getting his nose broken and Scorch walked out of it.

"See why ya don't lock me in a cabinet!?" She growled at him, then handed him a tissue to wipe away the blood from his nose.

He grabbed and used it muttering something about her being a stupid bitch.

"I heard that," she said.

"So?" he replied holding the tissue to his still bleeding nose.

The open cabinet then was torn open from the back.

"Ah! Flying kitchen ware! Dragon of the Darkness flam-" Scorch began.

Again Hiei slapped his (free) hand over her mouth.

"It's really eating you up inside to use that attack huh?" Yusuke asked stumbling through the small opening of the cabinet.

She elbowed Hiei in the stomach, "well how was I supposed to know there was flying kitchen crap out there!"

"Why's Hiei bleeding?" Sapphire asked poking her head throw the hole.

Yusuke got a perverted grin and threw a palsy arm around the shortest detective, "Hey I didn't know yeah had it in ya to flash him Scorch."

"What!? I didn't you perv!" she yelled punching him. (Remember cause in anime when sometimes perverted things happen they get nosebleeds)

"I broke his stupid nose for locking me in the cabinet!" she added, "hey where are the others?"

"We lost communication with you guys, then Kurama, and then we heard Kuwabara scream and me and Yusuke met at the security station, it was locked and we came here to see if ya were still here," Sapphire explained.

"For someone of your intelligence that was rather well put," Hiei stated.

"Thank you Hiei," she replied.

"Uh I don't think that was a compliment," Yusuke interjected.

"Uh I think she knew that," Scorch said imitating the detective.

"Shut up!" he growled.

"Only if you do," she retorted.

Then a glaring contest began between the two team leaders, in which both were hit by Hiei so they'd get it together.

"Hey!" They both yelled holding the backs of their heads.

"Can we just go find the others?" Sapphire asked, "but we can't get into the security thing, I couldn't freeze it and Yusuke couldn't Spirit Gun it."

"I have an idea," Scorch said and they went to the office.

-Outside security station-

"Three shots!" Scorch yelled shooting out the hinges and the handle.

"You watch too much CSI," Yusuke proclaimed poking the door and causing it to fall back into the room.

There was a static-like noise and they found that all twenty screens were full of static.

"Okay this is rather disturbing man," Scorch said pushing some buttons on the keyboard that controlled the monitors, "please enter password."

That's what all the screens read. A piece of paper fell from the ventilation shaft above her and landed in Hiei's hair. She grabbed it for god knows why and read it.

"It says ones 9 times 9 ones, what the hell does that mean!?" she fumed.

"Kurama would probably know," Yusuke said sighing.

She typed the words in.

INCORRECT PASSWORD

She then typed 1991 in.

INCORRECT PASSWORD

She started twitching.

"Okay… what the hell is this a brain teaser!?" she yelled.

"Probably," Hiei scoffed.

Insert light bulb above her head.

"That's it! It is a brain teaser," she cried.

'Perhaps you aren't familiar with sarcasm," he replied.

She then typed in 12345678987654321.

PASSWORD CORRECT

"How the hell'd you do that!?" Yusuke yelled not understanding math.

"What is 111111111 times 111111111?" she asked.

"Uh 1 how many times you said it?" he guessed. (This was on Hey! Spring of Trivia! So sorry guys.)

"It's 12345678987654321," she sweat dropped, "ones 9 times 9 ones. To tell the truth I didn't get it till sir-glares-at-anything-that-moves mocked me."

"Hiei's earned a biscuit then!" she declared after a moment and got punched by the slightly taller demon, "this ain't the monitor! It's just some stupid files!"

"Oh let's look at um!" Sapphire said.

"Okay," her shorter friend agreed.

Scorch started typing and clicking the mouse. A red folder was brought up with the article the had pocketed earlier.

"That's the evil teacher!" she yelled pointing at the teachers picture by the article.

"So?" Yusuke asked.

"Why's it here? On _this _computer?" she asked.

She opened another red file marker XJLBF-712. It gave directions on how to make a non-human, non-demon creature. The depicted construction was of the baking soda monster. Another file, this one blue. It had Sapphire and Scorch's permanent school records.

"Scorch committed a crime?!" Yusuke said laughing, "what were you still under aged?"

"What!? You perv! And hell no it involved blacktop and a crayon, I was small and naïve!" she screamed, "plus it doesn't affect me now cause I was too young to have comprehension."

"And you do now?" Hiei asked.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

By this time Sapphire and Yusuke were looking through the files. One had the recipe for a one hour reanimation potion, which they figured was used on the skeleton. An InGen file with something about a resignation from the company that included a map of Isla Sorna. (Love Jurassic Park! Give me my fic back Sapphire!) A map of the school including a way out. They started printing it.

The power went out. Yusuke screamed.

Scorch lit a fire ball in her hand and only found Hiei who had a large cut across his cloak, which was drenched in his own blood (And if you wonder or care his nose is now fine and not broken due to him being to heal fast do to being a demon that or cause Scorch felt bad and healed him) and Sapphire who was rubbing her ear.

"Where's Yusuke?" She asked looking for the detective.

"I don't know but he screams louder then hell!" Sapphire replied.

"Yeah, what happened to you?" she asked pointing at Hiei.

"You think I know!? The detective screamed and I was attacked, then you turned that light on, something clearly doesn't want to be seen by us," Hiei replied holding his wound.

"Anyone got an idea?" Sapphire asked.

"Well let's head to the bathroom in here, there might be a clue or something," she suggested.

-Bathroom-

"Okay this is weird," Sapphire said pouring the vinegar water into a pest sprayer and strapping it onto her back.

"Kay I got a gun and you've go overly saturated sodium water, Hiei you're basically fighting blind cause you only have a melee weapon," Scorch said.

"Hn, so?" he replied.

"Stay close if you don't want Yukina to mourn for her brother the rest of her life," she suggested getting him there, "we should head to the nurses office to get ya cleaned up."

"Let me guess you'll be the nurse?" Sapphire said suggestively.

"That's sick and made less sense then Kuwabara as a stripper," Scorch stated. (Get it? Sense, cents? Oh never mind. My joke, I own.)

-Nurses office-

Hiei was in a corner of the room cleaning and bandaging his wound. Scorch and Sapphire were busy making sure the baking soda monster was really dead by having Sapphire spay it till there was absolutely nothing left of it.

"That's one thing down, now we just need to find out what attacked Hiei, what kidnapped the others, and what ate the sweet snow, what the cow carcass was about, and who's doing this, all in a Spirit Detective's days work," Scorch sighed.

"We've got our work cut out for us," Sapphire sighed.

"Okay not a days work a nights work," she corrected herself looking at her watch, "it's 10 pm."

"Great we've been stuck her like, six hours," Sapphire stated.

"Are you done yet? You take longer to bandage then a mummy, or Mukuro," Scorch stated.

"Hn," he replied.

"You're a dirty whore Hiei," she stated.

"What are you talking about?" he asked turning and pulling his blue tanktop back on then his cloak.

"You, you're a dirty whore, you slept with Mukuro," she said.

"What!? No I didn't!" he cried.

"Yes you did, and then you slept with my sister," she replied blinking like a child.

"Your sister is a dirty whore!" Hiei stated, "and I didn't sleep with Mukuro!"

"You two are fun to watch," Sapphire said.

"Yep, let's go to the stage maybe the guys are there," Scorch said abandoning her arguing with Hiei, leaving him awkwardly confused.

"Good job, you've earned your title as Spirit Detective, Scorch," a speaker said.

"Who said that!?" Scorch said looking around.

"So sad do you remember me Sapphire?" the voice asked.

"Santa?" she asked.

"…"

"Well he's gone let's find the others," Hiei said.

"I'm not gone you foolish little demon!"

'What did you call me?" Hiei's voice kinda had a dangerous tone there.

"You heard me, and how is it you two could forget a teacher like that, have I taught you nothing?" the voice asked.

"Mr. Saitachiko?" Scorch asked, "and apparently not, you know cause you were too busy screwing anything that moved till you were found out to teach us anything at all."

"Shut up you little whore!" Saitachiko screamed.

"Make me ya stupid human!"

"Ah yes there's the fact you are a fire demon and Sapphire an ice hanyou, don't think you're superior to me. Demons are pathetic wastes of space," Saitachiko explained.

The two had to hold Hiei back from killing the loud speaker.

"Screw you bitch!" Sapphire yelled.

"I'd like that," he replied.

"Who's the bigger perv him, Yusuke, or Allyson," Scorch asked upon hearing that.

"Too hard to tell," Sapphire replied then killed the speaker.

"Kay let's get to the stage/auditorium," Scorch said, "our best bet to not be attacked is to stay back to back to back."

-10 minutes later-

The three had made a sort of triangle with each other while they walked down the hall turning every so often to walk straight instead of to the side or backwards.

"This is overly awkward," Sapphire said out of the blue walking backward.

"What am I a demon lamp? Why can't Hiei do this?" Scorch asked draining her energy to keep the flame lit.

They heard scuttling behind them or to the front of Sapphire.

"What the hell was that?" she asked. (She being Scorch not Sapphire, sorry I got a bit confused there. So just incase you were.)

"Don't know walk faster," Sapphire ordered.

The light then went out.

"Damnit! My energies getting all used up!" Scorch growled trying to light her hand again.

She finally did get it lit and was face to face with a strange sight, in other words slit-like yellow eyes glaring at her, a few scruffs of hair sticking out from behind a hockey mask. Needless to say she screamed. To put it lightly imagine the most blood curdling scream you've ever heard and multiply it by ten, not in volume but freaked out-ed-ness. It then disappeared in a flash.

"What in all of hell is wrong with you shojo!?" Hiei screamed at her.

"There's something in here!" she yelled looking around frantically.

"I didn't see anything," he replied.

"Me neither," Sapphire added.

"I ain't crazy! Or insane or literally psychotic so don't say any of those!" she said, "and it was fast, not like Hiei fast or anything but (Yes I know how WRONG that sounded.) it was here and when I got the light back on it was gone!"

"Idiot," Hiei muttered walking on into the dark hallway.

They then heard him scream in pain. The two rushed to the source, and there lay a scrap of his cloak a bandage and a trail blood.

-End Chapter-

Psychic: Is this even any good?

Alex: You killed Hiei off, sweet!

Hiei: Ahem.

Alex: Oh, uh hi Hiei.

Hiei: Shut up.

Psychic: Well I need suggestions, and um, I'd like to ask you guys to read and review Sapphire101's story about the YYH guys going on a ski trip. I'm just asking, it's funny and I helped a little on it, I think… Oh well it's hers to be proud of. But please R&R or whatever.


	13. The Twilight Zone

Psychicfiredemoness: I'm sorry guys, you know that I haven't been updating lately and all. /sighs/

Hiei: Get on with it.

Alex: /whistles/

Singe: Hiei! /hugs him and tries to molest him/

Hiei: /runs away and in a tree/ Whore!

Singe: So?

Alex: Okay lover girl go back home.

Singe: No.

Psychic: /throws Singe far away/

Hiei: /climbs down/

Psychic: I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 13

"Come on where is it!" Scorch yelled as she and Sapphire ran blindly down the halls looking for the auditorium.

"I don't know!" Sapphire replied.

They turned a corner and-

SLAM!

Right into a wall.

"Maybe we should look where we're going next time," Scorch said.

"Yeah that'd be smart," Sapphire replied.

"Bwahaha!" came a maniacal laughter.

"Oh shut up already!" Scorch screamed and the laughter stopped.

They got back up and continued running.

-The guys-

"Can you guys see?" Yusuke asked.

"Nope," Kuwabara replied.

_Hiei _then lit a fireball.

"Gee thanks," Yusuke stated blandly.

"Hn," he replied.

"Uh, where's Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

-Girls-

"Okay here's the stage, where the hell are they?" Scorch asked.

"Not a clue," Sapphire replied.

A stage light fell in front of Scorch and she jumped behind Sapphire.

"Hehehe, sorry Sapph," she said coming out behind her friend.

Three more stage lights fell. They had to jump around to miss them. Next fell boxes, streamers, more lights, books, the evil library cart, the security guards, the cow carcass, three tables, eight desks, a fire extinguisher, and lastly a vending machine.

"Stop moving!" they looked up to see a gothic teen girl.

"Who the hell are you and WHY are you throwing crap at us!?" Scorch screamed angrily.

"_I _am Taoshi Saitachiko, and my daddy said to kill you two!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Your father molests children of both sexes!" Scorch yelled.

"You liar!" she yelled back, "and you bitches ruined my fun with that cute boy!"

"Ew," they both said.

"I have been waiting… many years for my revenge!" they all turned to see Saitachiko standing behind them.

"Okay let's get this over with," Sapphire said then used her telekinesis to throw Taoshi onto her dad making them both get knocked out and thus forth blah, blah, blah.

"But where are the guys?" Sapphire asked.

They then heard muffled screaming, ran onto the stage and found Kurama tied to a bed in only his boxers and was being gagged . They untied him and he ran to find his clothes which were about a foot away.

"This place is weird assed man!" Scorch proclaimed.

They looked at her.

"It is!" she yelled, "you know where the other guys are?"

"We're right here!" Yusuke yelled as he and the other two ran over.

"Case solved!" Scorch stated.

"So we know why we were kidnapped, who did it, and what ate the sweet snow and I guess that chick was a Satanist or something so that explains the cow carcass, but what about that thing you claimed to see?" Hiei asked skeptically.

"I saw something damnit!" she yelled.

"Sure ya did," Yusuke said.

"I did!" she growled.

The lights turned off.

"What's with this!?" she yelled lighting a fireball and then they _all _saw the creature in the hockey mask, and it was killing the two evil humans, "see! See!"

"See what?" Sapphire joked.

"I give up!" she yelled as the lights turned on and the creature disappeared.

She then stormed over to the exit door and opened it leaving.

"How does she keep doing that?" Yusuke asked as they all left.

When they all got out there they saw Scorch once again drenched in blood and screaming in Makai dialect, and they weren't exactly polite. They heard a rumbling turned and saw only a pile of rubble where the school had stood with sighs saying, 'danger' and 'keep out'.

"Eight teens, one school. They end up going back to Spirit World to yell at Koenma, only this could happen in, The Twilight Zone," Scorch said all of a sudden in a black skirt, white dress shirt with a black coat and tie with her hair in a bun and no longer had blood all over herself.

"What the hell is wrong with this?" Sapphire asked.

"Everything," Kurama sighed.

-End Chapter-

-End Story-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Sorry! The Twilight Zone just popped out of my idea thingy mind…

Hiei: Idiot.

Psychic: Right. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the story later.


End file.
